


Georgia Heat

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Broken bed, But Not Daryl, Daryl makes him beg, It's hot, M/M, Merle Being an Asshole, Rick is a Tease, Roofer!Daryl, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: It's hot as balls in the middle of July and Rick has to pay to have Lori's roof replaced as part of the divorce settlement. He sticks around to help after Merle leaves the rest of the crew to fend for themselves. It doesn't hurt that everyone takes their shirt off. Everyone but Daryl that is. Rick sees this as a challenge.
Written for my dear friend TWDObsessive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).



> I try and write a little PWP for my friend and still end up with over 6k of stuff (and thangs). 
> 
> This took longer than I intended, but I hope it is worth it for TWD. She writes like a fiend and no matter how her day is, she's always ready to pop out another one. She makes me smile everyday.
> 
> And a million thanks to 1Lostone for the beta. She is a treasure. Any mistakes are mine, as I fiddled with it after. Hope you enjoy.

It had been hot. So hot that even the knuckles on your hand would be sweating. Forget about frying an egg on the road, it was hot enough to boil water in the shade. It was the middle of July in Georgia. 

Lord, muggy too. As soon as you walked out the door, you were covered in damp - either sweat or atmosphere, Rick wasn’t sure which. He’d been dripping wet and he’d only been out of his Jeep for five minutes.

He could have been home, at his new apartment. Either sitting in his boxers in front of the AC or in the community pool. But no, he was at the house -Lori’s house now - overseeing the roofers.

They had talked about replacing the roof in a year or so, but first the betrayal and then the divorce happened. And Lori’s lawyer fought for, and won, a new roof to be built before the end of the year. Lori had insisted that she wouldn’t be able to sleep worrying that a summer storm might take the roof and then Carl would be in danger. 

So, there he was, on the hottest damn day of the year, checking out the guys putting on the roof. Rick hadn’t hired them. He wanted to get a professional roofing company, but Shane had insisted that these guys were good. 

And Lori didn’t care. She and Carl had gone to see her parents for the week. With Shane. To tell them about the new baby. That probably wasn’t Rick’s.

“Can I help ya?” 

Rick was pulled from his maudlin thoughts by a rough looking man with beady blue eyes and a nose that had been broken more than once.

“Name’s Rick Grimes. This is - was- my house. I’m paying for the roof,” Rick answered.

The man’s face split into a wide smile as he held out his hand, “Merle Dixon. Pleasure to meet you.” He pointed up to the roof where Rick could see three men busy pulling his (Lori’s) old roof off, “That’s my crew. Gareth, Cesar, Tomas, and my baby brother Daryl.” 

Merle talked loud and expressively; his whole body in the conversation and his hands framing all the words like a maestro conducting a symphony. 

Rick shook Merle’s hand. He looked around and didn’t see anyone that looked like Merle, so he guessed the man’s brother to be off doing something else. The three roofers he could see had given into the heat and shucked their shirts and were working in just their jeans and boots. 

Not that Rick minded. Lori would, of course. But Rick had always appreciated a hard working man. Especially when they were hot, sweaty, and not wearing a shirt. Lori didn’t know that. Not yet anyway.

“Don’t cha worry Mr. Grimes, we’ll have this roof done in a couple of days.”

Rick looked at the man a little closer. He was sure he’d seen him somewhere before, but couldn’t place him. He definitely had the air of an ex-con though. Eyes darting around, body tensed as though ready for a fight, and false acquiescence oozing from every pore. Rick was sure as soon as he left the man before him would revert to a hard talking loud mouth. 

He watched one of the men toss down an armful of old shingles, “That’s good. My son and my ex will be back in about three or four days, and I’d like it to be done and cleaned up by then.”

“Nothin’ ta worry about! We’ll be out of your hair and gone before you can say Boo!” Merle said as he clapped Rick on the shoulder, hard.

It took all of Rick’s training not to throw Merle’s hand off and lay him out. He was sure that if he were in his uniform, the other man wouldn’t have touched him. Although, if Rick could tell Merle was an ex-con, then Merle could tell that Rick was a cop.

“I’d rather you do it right. Don’t wanna have to get you back out here the first time a big storm comes up,” Rick said as he kept his eyes trained on the men on the roof. There was still no sign of Merle’s brother. 

“I guarantee the work. It’s all in the contract your ex signed,” Merle was backing away from Rick and headed for a rusty blue Ford pickup, “Listen, I got another job across town I gotta check on. But my boys are gonna work all day for ya.” 

Rick had no doubt the men on the roof would work all day, it was Merle he had suspicions about. Especially since he was in the truck and halfway out of the driveway and in the street before Rick even had a chance to ask where the other job might be. 

“Merle!”

Rick jumped at the voice that had come from the side of the house.  He turned to see a man with short choppy blonde hair and wide shoulders stomp down the driveway. The man barely glanced in Rick’s direction.

“Damn it.”  the man swore as the truck turned out of sight, “I just told him I needed to go get some more roofing nails.”

Rick’s mouth was dry. He was glad the other man (he’d bet his best boots it was the storied baby brother, Daryl) was turned away. Because all Rick could do was stare at the glistening wide shoulders and arms of the man. Baggy jeans hid what Rick suspected was a spectacular ass and a faded t-shirt with the arms ripped out covered the rest of the lanky man. 

The man swore again before Rick gathered enough moisture in his mouth to say something, “I can take ya.”

Daryl turned to look at Rick, his eyes flicking up and down Rick’s body so fast that another man might not notice. But Rick sure did. Although, the other man might just be sizing him up and not have a gay bone in his body. Then again, it was Georgia. Most gay men were pretty low key. 

“You the homeowner?” Daryl asked, his arms now crossed over his chest.

Rick smiled and extended his hand, “Rick Grimes. Not really the homeowner anymore. The ex got it in the divorce. But I gotta still pay for the roof.”   


Daryl snorted and took Rick’s hand in a firm grip, “Daryl Dixon. Sounds like you had a shit lawyer.”

They might have held hands a tick longer than necessary. Rick wasn’t sure, he was lost in an intense blue-eyed stare that took his breath away.  He finally managed to reply, “Nah, we were planning on doing it anyway. Figured I might as well get it done.”

Daryl gave a short nod of his head and let go of Rick’s hand. He looked up at the three men still busy stripping the roof. “Probably won’t actually need ‘em until tomorrow. But he probably won’t show up again until it’s time ta get paid.”

Rick narrowed his eyes, “Ya mean he’s gonna run out and not do any work?”

Daryl held up a reassuring hand, “Merle is the salesman. Me and the guys do all the physical labor. You don’t have to worry, we’ll get it all done and you’ll be happy to pay us when we’re done.”

Rick nodded his head. Daryl looked a lot more trustworthy than Merle, and he wasn’t setting off any alarm bells. He  _ was  _ causing Rick to have impure thoughts though. 

“Okay, I just stopped my to check and see how things was going. You got my number if ya need anything. I’ll be back later today.”

“Oh, okay.” Daryl said, a fleeting look in his eye that Rick couldn’t quite decipher. 

“Do you need me to stick around?” Rick asked the question a little hopefully. 

Daryl bit his lip and shook his head before saying, “Nah. Just we ain’t got a vehicle here now that Merle’s gone in the truck. Gareth’s wife dropped the guys off this morning and she won’t be back until she gets off work.”

Rick thought about the laundry that was piled up at his apartment and the dishwasher that needed to be run. He should probably go to the grocery as well. He was a bit old to live the cliche of being a bachelor with only beer and cold pizza in his fridge. “I’m free today.”

“You handy?” Daryl asked without looking at Rick.

“I can hold a ladder and chuck shit in the garbage.” 

Daryl snorted, “Good enough. Let’s get back to work. Don’t wanna piss off the homeowner by leavin’ em without a roof for too long.”

Rick smiled. Daryl was certainly more than a pretty face and strong arms. 

***

Lord it was hot. Sweat was running off Rick in buckets, his hair was dripping with it. He’d long ago drained the bottle of water he’d brought with him. Luckily the crew had an old gatorade cooler full of icy cold water sitting under the oak tree in the side yard. 

Since had failed miserably at scraping up old tiles (he’d nearly fallen off the roof twice and once caused the shingle remover to fly up and almost hit himself in the face), he’d been regulated to water boy and site cleanup. So he spent the day ferrying water up and down the ladder and tossing busted shingles in the dumpster in the driveway. It was by no means easy work, but at least he wasn’t going to hurt himself.

It was eleven when Daryl called a halt and the men came down the ladder, “Lunch time,” he explained to Rick.

They gathered around the old tree and each opened a small cooler that had their lunches in it. Rick didn’t have lunch in a cooler. Then again, he hadn’t expected to be here all day.  

“I’m gonna run into town and pick something up,” he said.

“Shit, my sandwich is all soggy,” Daryl said as he closed his cooler with a hard click. “Mind if I come along?”

“No. Not at all,” Rick hoped he didn’t sound too eager. 

He was happy he’d gone ahead and taking the top off his Jeep. The wind from driving did a lot to help cool them off as they drove the ten minutes to the sandwich shop. Daryl was quiet for the trip and kept his eyes on the road. It was really too loud to talk in the Jeep anyway.

They elected to eat at the restaurant instead of going back to the house, “Won’t have to fight off the bugs,” Daryl had said. Rick just was happy to be in the AC for a few minutes. Plus he liked the idea of having Daryl to himself for the few minutes they had to eat.

“You been a roofer long?” he asked.

Daryl shrugged a (very broad) shoulder, “Couple of years I guess. Don’t always do roofs. Sometimes do plumbing, or tile, or put in a window. Just whatever keeps me busy or brings in money.”

“Oh, more like a handyman than just a roofer.” Rick said. “Work under the table?”

“Yeah,” Daryl answered.

Rick realized he wasn’t eating his sandwich anymore, just staring into Daryl’s eyes. He could see the old soul looking back at him. A man that may not have had the easiest life, but was trying to make the best of it. 

Daryl cleared his throat after a moment and asked, “What do you do?”

“Deputy sheriff.”

Daryl shook his head and looked down at his mostly eaten sandwich, “Shoulda figured. I bet that’s why Merle cleared out when he saw ya. He can sniff out a cop a mile away. You gonna have a problem with us working under the table?”

“Nah, I ain’t the tax man.” Rick said with a small laugh. To be honest, he could probably write them up for working without a business license. But that wouldn’t do him any favors with the man sitting across the table from him. 

“A lot of people think the rest of the guys are all rough dudes, but they ain’t. Just hardworkin’ guys trying to do right by their families.”

Rick nodded, “I get that. Guess they’re gonna start wondering where we are. You finished?”

Daryl wadded up the rest of his sandwich in it’s wrapper as an answer and the two of them slid out of the booth. They ended up standing just a foot or two apart, Rick could see the pulse jumping in Daryl’s throat. Was he as interested in Rick as Rick was interested in him?

“Let’s get back before they think we run off tog…” Daryl blushed and turned away.

Oh, yeah. Daryl was interested. Now Rick just had to coax him out of his shell. 

They listened to music on the way back (“Please, anything but country or pop,” Daryl had begged), mostly pushed the dial around trying to find something from that didn’t grate on their nerves, finally settling on Rick’s Nirvana CD. Daryl tapped his foot along to the beat of Nirvana’s  _ Come as You Are _ as Rick silently mouthed the words.

The rest of the crew were already on the roof when they got back. Daryl was out of the Jeep and on the roof before Rick got out. The guys gave Daryl a hard time when he got on the roof, Tomas being the worst. Rick couldn’t make out what they were saying, but it seemed to involve a lot of rude gestures and good natured ribbing. They didn’t say anything to him.

Rick went about picking up the old shingles the men had tossed down while he and Daryl were gone. He figured they didn’t need any water just after lunch. 

It wasn’t long before he was broiling hot again. His t-shirt sticking to him and pulling with every movement. He finally gave up on it and tugged it over his head. It was so wet he could probably wring it out.

He decided maybe it was a good time to deliver some water again. He was sure in need of it. All the men had metal water bottles with their name labeled on them. Rick would fill them up and take them up the ladder to deliver and then when the guys were done they’d toss them off the roof. Rick would then grab them up and put them under the tree so they wouldn’t absorb the heat of the sun. He should probably resent being relegated to water boy, but he sure didn’t want to try working alongside the professionals and making an even bigger fool of himself. 

He’d just finished filling Cesar’s bottle and sluiced another over his head when he heard a shout from the roof. He turned quickly to see Daryl sprawled on the roof. Daryl seemed all right, just stood up quickly and dusted himself off. 

“Watch what you’re doing, Dixon!” Cesar yelled. “Keep your eyes on what we’re doing, not what you’ll be doing later!”

Gareth and Tomas laughed long and loud, but Daryl just huffed and picked up his shingle scraper and moved to the back side of the roof where Rick couldn’t see him.

Rick shook his head and hooked all the water bottles together with a string he’d found for the job. He couldn’t wait for the end of the day. For one he was desperate for a shower, and two, he’d love to get Daryl alone again. And maybe the two of them could conserve water and shower together. 

When he got to the top of the ladder he noticed that Cesar, Gareth, and Tomas had taken their shirts off. Rick suspected they hadn’t done it before because he was there and they wanted to maintain a professional image, but seeing as the client had taken his off, it was now okay. Rick didn’t mind. Tomas wasn’t bad to look at. Although, Rick could now see the man’s prison tattoos. It made sense now why they would be willing to work under the table. It was hard for an ex-convict to find decent work. 

He had to go to where Daryl was on the other side of the roof to deliver his water, Daryl hadn’t stopped working to come get it. Rick noticed that Daryl’s shirt was wet and sticking to him just like Rick’s had been. It was a nice view, the shirt now highlighting the strongly muscled back as it tapered to Daryl’s waist in a way that made Rick want to trace it with his fingers. 

“Here,” Rick said as he held out the bottle.

Daryl paused before turning to accept the water, not looking at Rick as he did. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“You need a break or anything? It’s hot as blue blazes up here.” Rick sure as shit didn’t need anyone to pass out and fall off the roof.

“Nah, we about got her knocked out. Be done in an hour or so. And ain’t gotta do much clean up since you were doin’ that.”

Rick looked off into the distance since Daryl seemed to have trouble meeting his eyes, “Well, ya look like you are uncomfortably hot.”

Daryl snorted, “You ain’t shittin’.”

Rick cut his eyes back to Daryl and noticed that while Daryl wouldn’t look him in the eye, he seemed fascinated with the sweat that was running down the middle of Rick’s chest to collect in the waistband of his jeans. Daryl quickly averted his eyes again and drank from the bottle in long pulls that Rick watched with every bit of his attention.

“Ya know, I ain’t worried about you being all professional and shit. If you’re hot, you can take your shirt off.” Rick said with as steady of a voice as he could muster. Daryl checking him out was doing wicked things to him.

Daryl pursed his lips and handed the now empty water bottle back to Rick. “Ain’t here to give a show.”

Rick was confused. He was pretty sure that he and Daryl had been on the same wavelength and now the other man had turned his back and attacked the roof like it had personally offended him. Clearly Rick had said or done something to upset him.

“Hey, it’s not a big deal. Just, it’s fucking hot and the rest of us have done given up on keeping our shirts on.” Rick said in a soothing voice.

Daryl stopped chipping away at the old shingles and looked over his shoulder at Rick, “Not a big deal. Just not one for public nudity.” His eyes flicked over Rick meaningfully again.

“Well, when it’s a hundred and ten in the shade and the humidity is near the same, I’m gonna take my shirt off. Gonna shuck my pants later, if that’s alright with you?” Rick didn’t wait for an answer. Just took Daryl’s water bottle and made his way back to the ladder.

He gathered up the other tossed bottles and threw them under the tree before angrily picking up the detritus from the roof and throwing it in the dumpster. He was more mad at himself for unintentionally offending Daryl. There was probably a damn good reason that Daryl didn’t want to take his shirt off and Rick had no business pushing him over it. 

Rick lost track of time, so caught up in self-recrimination, that he didn’t notice that a couple of hours had passed until an older Chevy Trailblazer pulled in behind his Jeep. 

They guys all climbed down the ladder and started packing stuff into the SUV. There was a woman and two children already in the truck and after the guys loaded up their stuff, there were only three seats left.

Rick could see Daryl dialing a cellphone as the SUV pulled out of the driveway. He must be calling for a ride. Everyone else acted like it was normal procedure to load up and leave without Daryl. Maybe Merle usually picked him up?

“What?” Daryl hollered into his phone, “Shit Merle, you got a party going on? What the ever lovin’  _ fuck _ ?”

Rick decided to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, and walked to the other side of the dumpster to make sure there wasn’t any garbage that missed. He could still just make out Daryl yelling into the phone, out of frustration or to be heard, Rick wasn’t sure. 

He was to the point that he was ready to crawl around looking for nails just to stay on the far side of the dumpster when he heard Daryl holler out a loud, “FUCK!”. Rick still wasn’t sure if Daryl was done talking to his brother or not, but Daryl poked his head around the edge of the dumpster after just a minute of silence.

“Hey,” he said in a much quieter voice, “you can stop pretendin’ you’re busy.”

Rick looked sheepishly at Daryl, “You need a ride home then?”

Daryl blew his bangs out of his eyes before answering, “Well, if Merle is havin’ a party, then it’ll be going all night. And then the cops’ll get called. And I don’t need that shit. Plus I  _ really  _ fuckin’ need a shower and I’d bet my last dollar he’s got the tub full’a ice and beer.”

“He’s not spending ya’lls pay is he?” Rick asked.

“Nah, he knows better. If he don’t make sure we all get paid, then we don’t work. And if we don’t work,  _ he  _ don’t get any money.”

Rick nodded in understanding. At least Merle was smart enough not to screw the people that actually made him money. 

“So, you need a ride somewhere else then?” Rick tried again.

Daryl bit his lip thoughtfully. After a moment he said, “Well, normally I’d got to Tomas’ place. But he’s on my shit list today. And the fucker ain’t above startin’ in on me again when I get to his place. And Cesar and Gareth both got a house full a family and no where to put me.”

Rick’s heart gave one hard beat that shook his whole body. He gathered up his courage and tried to sound as nonchalant as possible when he said, “I’ve got a two bedroom apartment. The other room is my son’s, but he’s off with the ex for the week. So, you know, it’s free. If you want.”

Daryl didn’t hesitate, “That sounds like a plan.”

Rick smiled and headed to his Jeep, Daryl following behind him once he picked up his lunch box and tools.

The ride to Rick’s was the same as the ride to and from lunch. Not much talking, just the radio playing. And it was nice. He didn’t feel like he needed to fill the silence with conversation. Lori’d always want to know what he was thinking and Shane had always talked enough for the two of them. 

Daryl hadn’t wanted to go back to his place to pick up clean clothes, he was afraid Merle would cajole him into staying, or mess with Rick now that he’d had time to get drunk.So they went straight to Rick’s place. 

Rick’s apartment was actually an end unit townhouse in an older complex. The owners had been thrilled to have a cop move in and gave Rick a deal on the rent. He hadn’t been looking for it, but the owners insisted. And Rick had noticed calls to the complex had gone down now that there was a patrol car in the parking lot.

“Nice place,” Daryl had said when he got out of the Jeep. Rick wasn’t sure if he was being honest or polite.

“Shower’s on the second floor. I’ll see if I can find ya something to wear. I think we’re about the same size, so shouldn’t be no trouble. I got some frozen dinners in the fridge or I can order a pizza.”  Rick hoped he didn’t sound like he was babbling. 

“Let me get the pizza, since you’re putting me up and all,” Daryl offered.

Rick was going to say no, was going to insist since he was hosting, but he knew that it would be a point of pride for Daryl to pay for dinner. “Sounds good. I’ll see if I can find some coupons.”

Daryl shook his head and pulled out his cellphone and waved it about nonchalantly, “I got an app.”

Rick smiled, “Well, all right then! I’ll get you some clothes and while I’m showering, you can call the pizza?”

“Mmm hmm,” Daryl hummed as he headed for the stair.

Waiting a minute so it wouldn’t be awkward, Rick paced in the kitchen and ran a nervous hand through his hair. So far, the only thing that made him think Daryl was interested were some interested looks. Rick hoped to hell he hadn’t read the situation wrong. But, damn, Dixon was hot.

As soon as he heard the shower start, Rick took the steps two at a time and ran to his bedroom. He was glad he’d washed all of his bedclothes over the weekend, now all he had to do was throw the comforter over the bed to make it look somewhat made up. He picked up his dirty socks and last night’s shorts and tossed them in his closet and shut the door. 

He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few calming breaths. He should be cleaning Carl’s room. He was getting way ahead of himself. Daryl hadn’t come to his place to have sex, he came because he had nowhere else to go. 

Probably.

Rick sighed and opened his dresser and pulled out the t-shirt he never wore because it was a bit too big and the sweats that were his favorite because they were soft and light. He gave a half second’s thought to underpants, but decided that was way too weird. Besides, the thought of Daryl going commando left a pleasant imagine in Rick’s mind.

He paused outside the bathroom door, wonder if he should knock and go right in or just holler through the door before closing his eyes and calling out, “Daryl? I got you a t-shirt and some sweats.”

“Just put ‘em on the sink,” Daryl hollered back.

Rick opened the door and put the clothes on the sink and left the bathroom as quickly as he could. He expected it to be steamier than it was, but Daryl was probably trying to cool off after a day in the heat.

Carl’s room was a wreck. The blankets and sheets were in a heap at the end of the bed and books, games, and toys were strewn all over the floor. Half the dresser drawers were open with clothes hanging out of them and there was a funky smell coming from under the bed that Rick truly didn’t want to know about. 

He had just started to stuff clothes back in a drawer when Daryl stuck his head in the room, his phone already next to his ear, “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I can sleep somewhere else.” And was gone before Rick could figure out if Daryl meant what Rick thought he meant.

Deciding that he was reading too much into it, Rick hurried back to his room and collected another t-shirt and a pair of shorts for himself. He may or may not have taken the quickest shower of his life. Just enough to wash his hair and give all the cracks and crevices a quick, but thorough, cleaning.  

His curls did need to be tamed though. If he didn’t it would bush out in all this heat. And that really wasn’t a pretty sight. A little product and merciless combing did the trick. 

The t-shirt he’d picked out was probably the oldest one he had and it had a hole under the arm and the neckband was coming away from the rest of the shirt. Rick remembered when Daryl slipped on the roof earlier in the day and decided to test a theory; he shucked the t-shirt and went down stairs in just his shorts.

Daryl was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a bit of a lost look on his face when Rick got downstairs, “Wasn’t sure if I should order Coke or not.”

Rick chuckled, “Got plenty of beer if ya want.”

“Sounds good.” 

Daryl was doing that thing again, where he wasn’t really looking at Rick. Kind of in the space around him instead, so Rick was pretty sure his theory was right. He idly ran a hand down the front of his chest, pretending to smooth out the still damp hair there. Daryl’s eyes lasered in on Rick’s hand and tracked it as it made it’s way down.  

“Beer,” Daryl said and quickly turned to the fridge to grab one. Rick bit back his smile viciously, no need to give away the plot just yet.

Two beers later and they were a lot less awkward. Daryl sat on the edge of a barstool, the t-shirt straining across his broad shoulders as he told Rick about squirrel hunting. Rick wasn’t a conservation officer, so he didn’t mention squirrel season didn’t start for another month. 

The pizza finally arrived, meat lover’s with extra cheese and a side of garlic wings, and they sat in the living room to eat it. Daryl told Rick another story, this time about moonshine, but since Rick wasn’t a Fed, he didn’t say anything about that either. 

It was after the fourth beer and Rick’s third slice of pizza that Daryl got up and stretched, causing the t-shirt to rip across the back. Rick grinned at the look of discomfort on Daryl’s face.

“You can take it off. I don’t care,” Rick offered.

“Nah, it don’t bother me none. You got a back porch or something? Gonna smoke, if you don’t mind.”

“Um, no. No I don’t mind. But, yeah, I got a back porch. It’s through the kitchen.”

Daryl held out a hand, “Don’t get up. You look good...and comfortable there.”

Rick tried out his sexy smile. He hadn’t pulled it out all evening, but by the way Daryl’s eyes seemed to zero in on Rick’s mouth, it must have worked.

“Be right back,” Daryl said and then turned away, hitting his shin against the coffee table. He looked back at Rick sheepishly, but kept going and didn’t say anything.

Rick took the time to clean up the remains of their dinner and then ran upstairs to use the restroom before Daryl got back. He went and grabbed a couple of condoms out of his side drawer in his room and stuffed them in his shorts pocket before heading back downstairs. 

Daryl was standing in the living room, smelling faintly of cigarette, looking at Rick’s second hand couch thoughtfully, “You think it’s long enough?”

Rick was positive it was more than long enough, “No, I don’t think so. I’ve fallen asleep on it and was in a ball by morning.”

Daryl glanced over his shoulder and looked Rick up and down and then looked back at the couch and then back to Rick, “Is that so?”

Rick licked his lips as Daryl’s eyes following the track of Rick’s tongue, “Yeah. It’s awful to sleep on.”

Daryl turned and stepped closer to Rick and cocked his head to the side, “You got another bed hiding somewhere then?”

“In my bedroom.” Rick laid his cards out and waited. He was sure he’d read Daryl right. Now he just had to wait and see if his hand played out. 

Taking another step closer, Daryl asked again, “Is that so?”

Rick took his own step forward and now they were just a handspan apart, “Yeah. Unless you want the floor.”

“Nah. Don’t want the floor.” 

“Be rude of me anyway, invitin’ ya over and making you sleep on the floor.” Rick whispered. 

Daryl’s tone changed from playful to serious, “You know what you’re askin’ for then?” 

Rick looked right into Daryl’s intense blue eyes to make sure he was clear, “I do.”

“Good. ‘Cause you’re a fucking tease.” Daryl said just before he lunged for Rick.

They were hard and fast, Daryl’s kisses. Those strong arms pulled Rick hard against Daryl’s chest and held him tight. Their bodies fused together at lips and chest to hips. This wasn’t going to be a slow exploration of bodies, this was going to be quick and dirty. 

Rick tried to run his hands up Daryl’s back under his shirt, but Daryl pulled away before he could much past the waistband of the sweats. Rick didn’t mind because Daryl was pulling him along until they were on the couch and then Daryl was laying back and pulling Rick on top of himself. 

Daryl tasted like beer and pizza and cigarettes, Rick’s new favorite flavor. And Daryl kissed like he was a bear and Rick was honey. Teeth grazed deliciously over Rick’s mouth and tongue delved in and out, seeking all parts of Rick’s mouth. 

Their groins ground together so much that their pants were soon dislodged. Rick’s shorts were halfway down his ass now, but Daryl’s hands were there, so it was good. More than good. And when Daryl’s finger brushed against Rick’s pucker electricity seemed to shoot through his whole body.

“This ok?” Daryl asked.

“Very,” Rick answered as he pushed back into the touch. 

“You got lube?”

Rick had forgotten about the lube. “Yeah, come on. It’s in my room.”

It took them way too long to get to Rick’s room. Daryl stopped every couple of steps to kiss Rick and roam his hands over Rick’s body. Not that he minded, but Daryl wouldn’t let him return the favor. Any time Rick’s hands would drift anywhere near Daryl’s back, Daryl would break the kiss and drag Rick a few more steps up the stairway. 

Rick fumbled for the light switch but Daryl stopped him, “Leave it off for now.”

“Yeah, okay.” 

Rick would have liked to have seen Daryl naked, but there was always next time. For now he was happy to touch. Not that Daryl was actually letting him do much of that, but once they’d shucked their pants, Rick was allowed to skim Daryl’s thighs with his fingers.

“Want to be inside you,” Daryl breathed against Rick’s neck.

“Damn, I  _ want  _ you inside me. Let me get the lube.”

Rick fished the lube out of his nightstand and then they tumbled into the bed. Daryl still had his shirt on, but Rick didn’t care. Being allowed to touch Daryl’s hot cock more than made up for it. Rick could tell Daryl was just a bit bigger than he was and that was perfect.

They were so eager that they both worked on getting Rick prepped. If this was a porno, Rick would have already been done. As it was he felt like he was on the edge the whole time. 

“Come on, want you so bad,” Rick whispered against Daryl’s lips. 

Daryl nipped the side of Rick’s neck before commanding him to roll over.

Rick would have loved to watch Daryl come apart above him, but the room was too dark anyway. He rolled over and got on his elbows and knees and pushed his ass out as best he could.  

Daryl rubbed his hands across Rick’s ass, making Rick shiver. 

“You done this before, pretty boy?” Daryl whispered.

Rick had never in his life been called a pretty boy, but Daryl could call him Quasimodo as long as he didn’t stop. “Yeah, do you need my list?” 

Daryl chuffed out a single laugh, “Nah, but I will take a condom. We can compare notes later.”

Rick bit his lip and searched for his shorts where he’d stashed the condoms earlier,  _ later _ sounded good. Great in fact. 

There wasn’t any more talking as Daryl unwrapped the condom. Rick’s imagination supplied the vision of Daryl putting it on, he hoped he would be able to help ‘next time’. He realized he hadn’t even gotten a good look at Daryl’s cock yet either. From what little he’d touched it, it seemed absolutely perfect. 

Rick felt the cold bite of lube wash down between his ass cheeks before Daryl slid his fingers in again. It was good, so good. 

“Please Daryl, I need it. Stop teasing me.” Rick begged.

“Seems only fair, seeing as how you was teasing me today. I ain’t never slipped on a roof before. Made me look bad,” Daryl said as he worked his fingers in and out of Rick.

“Didn’t mean to,” Rick panted. “It was hot.”

“Jus’ don’t do it again. Least not on the job site.”

Rick felt like he was gonna die if he didn’t get that dick in him right fucking  _ now _ , “Won’t. Promise,” he lied.

Daryl’s fingers came out of Rick with a wet slurp. He knew he was well and truly open, and he tried valiantly to not let himself clench up. 

“Damn, you want it bad, don’t cha?” Daryl was leaning over Rick now, his cock nestled between Rick’s hot cheeks. 

“Please,” Rick whimpered.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Daryl hissed before pulling himself back off of Rick and getting himself situated behind him.

The head of Daryl’s cock nudged at Rick’s entrance and Rick couldn’t help but moan. 

“Damn, you are gonna make me come before I even get it in you,” Daryl chided. 

“Who is the fucking tease now? Please, please fuck me!” Rick was bunching his sheets in his hands and probably was going to rip them with how much force he used  pulling on them.

Daryl chuckled and then slowly pushed in. Rick reveled in the stretch. It was always his favorite part because it grounded him before the pleasure overtook him.

At least Daryl had the good sense to stop teasing the both of them and set a pace that made Rick burn. He could feel his body flush from his neck down to his toes. The feel of Daryl’s body pressing against Rick was almost as good as the feel of him inside of Rick.

The pounding soon grew more intense and Rick’s headboard started whacking the wall with each thrust, it was a good thing the bed was on the outside wall. Soon enough the bed was squeaking too, which had never happened before. And Rick had to put a hand against the headboard to keep from having his head battered against it. He still wanted more.

He knew his ass would be sore tomorrow, but it would be so worth it. 

“Fuck, you have a tight little hole, you know that? Gonna pound a hole in your wall too,” Daryl huffed out.

“Don’t care. Just don’t stop!” Rick cried as he palmed his aching cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Gonna come!” Daryl hollered.

Rick pushed back to meet Daryl’s thrusts, he was just as close. 

It was a very good thing that they were alone in the apartment and no one was on the other side because on Daryl’s last hard stroke, the whole bed collapsed and they fell in a heap. For some reason, that was what finally pushed Rick over the edge and he came so hard he didn’t even notice his bed was broken around him.

The bed could wait until tomorrow. He was done, the day out in the sun and the awesome fuck he just got was putting him right out. It didn’t hurt that Daryl curled around him and held him close. The warm, lazy kiss was just the icing on the cake. 

***

Rick called into work the next day. His ass was damn sore. Daryl did what he could to make it feel better by giving Rick his first rim job, but then Rick begged for Daryl’s cock again and then they were back where they started. 

The bed was a lost cause. Daryl promised to make a new one. Rick got the feeling that Daryl would be around regularly to make sure it was holding up.

Daryl never did take his shirt off, but that was ok, Rick enjoyed a challenge. Daryl did, however, almost fall off the roof again the next day. Rick would take the blame for that. It  _ was  _ hot as balls out and Rick’s shirt was sticking to him again. And he forgot his belt. And his underpants. And he seemed to have to bend over a lot in front of Daryl. 

They didn’t wait for pizza when they got back to Rick’s place that night. 

And it was the couch that didn’t hold up. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you haven't ever read any of TWDObsessive's stuff (and really why haven't you? Everyone else has!) go check her out!


End file.
